1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for extending network, especially to system, apparatus, and method for extending network with power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Ethernet network connection has a restriction in communication distance. For example, the restriction in Ethernet connection is about 100 meters by copper wires. When the network connection is used at home or offices, 100 meters is quite enough, but not in the outdoor using cases. That is, for safety concern, there may have some monitor devices installed at public places. The control center may be far away from the monitor devices, so the distance of network connection between the control center and the monitor device may exceed 100 meters. Therefore, setting up long-distanced network connection cannot use usual manners, which makes installation of the long-distanced network connection a complicated task.
Additionally, when setting up outdoor network connections, the requisite electrical power is not easily obtained as in indoor connection cases. Generally, the requisite electrical power for driving outdoor devices is obtained from an extra-connected power supply line, or from an independent power source which is just for some particular purposes. But no matter which way the requisite electrical power is obtained, the cost and complicity of installing and maintaining the outdoor devices is increased.